


Library #1

by bbg17on



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: A place Iago would never find himself but for Max he would





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this randomly.

Iago dropping by the library. Iago strolling in, long hair, brown jacket, finding Max at a table, a pile of books around him. A smile on Iago's face as he sees it. Max looking up, seeing someone come up. Iago leaning down for a kiss, he wishes for more than just one but will take it. He's early, he sits and waits, watching Max as he does. Watches Max so engulfed in his world of books but so fascinated as he watches. 

Sitting back casually, not quite slumped in the chair, arm extended out, his forearm and hand rest on the table. His hand moving occasionally, looking at it from time to time in between periods of watching Max. He's not bored, far from it. Max feeling Iago's eyes on him. "You might grab a book." Max has mentioned before there is a monitor that is a stickler for using the library for its purpose. "I'm studying, there just isn't a book for it." A slight smile on Iago's face. Max fighting the one coming across his face, shaking his head a little, Iago's smile growing. 

He doesn't get the feeling of too many guys with leather jackets coming here. Iago watching as Max's attention is intent on what he is reading. His eyes alternating between the book and the notebook in front of him. Iago feels a different expression on his face as he watches Max. He thinks its beautiful what Max is doing. How dedicated he is. Iago has never had much patience for books but he loves that Max does. Max's pencil moving for a solid minute before putting it down and closing the book in front of him. He's stacking two more on top of it. 

Iago straightening up in his seat. Max is walking off with the stack, Iago following him. Walking two rows down. Max is turning, stopping just off the aisle. Looking at the shelves of books, remembering where one of the books in the stack goes. Max is pulling a book out of the stack, holding it up. "This can go two rows over, third shelf from the top, on the opposite side." Taking the book from Max's hand and following the directions, counting two down and turn to the opposite side. Third shelf, the book in his hand has a two on it, he looks at the shelf and sees where the number is missing. He pushes the book into its place and walks back. 

Max is in the same place. He stops just behind him. It is the book Max was just using. Moving toward the space a few books over. Iago leaning against the shelf as Max put the book away. Watching as his whole frame works to put the book back. His body relaxing once the book is back in its place. Iago taking Max's hand with two of his fingers, standing up straighter. Max turning. Iago doesn't care if its a public place. He can't take his eyes off Max. Max leaning up to Iago's lips, Iago pulling Max's hand to him slightly, he feels Max's hand grip his, which makes him kiss Max a little more eagerly. He knows they are still in a library, so he's pulling back slow. His eyes on Max as they stand there. 

There are no more books on the table where Max has been, just his bag and notebook. As if he is able to read Iago's mind, Max is turning around, releasing Iago's. Max walking back to the table, Iago following behind. Max putting the notebook and the pencil away, Iago waiting as he does. Max walking around Iago and the table, he's done. Iago following him. Iago is two paces behind him, Max slowing his pace, meeting Iago at his side, he's taking Iago's hand. A thrill going through Iago as he does. Max is holding his hand and he is holding Max's. Looking over at him, a complete calm and a slight smile. Iago knows they have eyes on them, he can feel them but he doesn't care. Him and Max are walking out of the library together.


	2. Library #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Max out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide on either so I'm putting both. I sent these to my friend Germany and she loved them.

Iago is walking back from putting the book up, he sees Max has a book in his hand. Its the one from when he was at the table. His concentration fully on the book. Iago slowing his pace, wondering if something is wrong. Max is looking up, Iago's approach has brought him out of his haze. He sees the question on Iago's face. 

"Do you need to look at it again?" Iago guesturing to the shelves behind him, he doesn't know what Max is looking at but it's enough for Max to be concerned. "No." His tone doesn't sound sure. Max is putting the book up but his mind is still in it. "Max, if you need to look at it again" Iago doesn't want to hurry Max, he knows how important school is to him. "It's all right. It's going to be on the final exam and its all starting to look like Chinese to me." Iago scoffs, it is Max code for all the answers are running together in his head. 

Iago is coming up behind him. "You'll do fine. Besides what you need is a break, anyway." Getting his head out of it for a minute will help it make sense later. Iago placing his hands on Max's waist, leaning in, touching his lips to Max's neck lightly. He feels Max's skin warm a little under it. Max is turning his head with a smile on his face. He loves that smile. 

Max is stepping away to go to the table to get his bag. Iago starts walking, getting to the table as Max's bag goes on his shoulder. Max starts walking behind him as Iago slowly rounds the corner. He is up a couple paces, Max behind him. Slowing his pace, almost walking beside Max. Max's eyes are distant. Iago moving just beside him, his hand falling behind Max's. Iago's hand meets Max's, weaving his fingers in between Max's. He sees Max's focus snap back. Max's fingers closing a little around Iago's. Max is looking over at him. Iago has a slight smile on his face. Max is returning it. He has been in the library too long, he definitely needs a break.


End file.
